


Mirrors are the Reflection of your Mind.

by TheWinterMole



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Crying, First post!, Fluff and Angst, Mirrors, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterMole/pseuds/TheWinterMole
Summary: Sam I am finds himself in a mirror cart while on a train trip. Things go differently than he expected.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! First fanfic on AO3 so I'm a bit nervous about posting it here, seeing as there's so many amazing writers on here, and I'm not the best with spelling nor grammar most of the time, I just do writing for fun. Anyways enjoy the fanfiction!

Silence, a type of thing everyone needed in their life once in a while. But it was even rarer to experience when with someone else right next to you, by your side.

Maybe the silence is caused by the two people looking out a window, taking in the lush, bright and dark green mix of colors, with the smallest hint of a bluebird singing on a lightish-brown branch. Such a candy to the eyes would cause the sudden reaction to remain quiet.

Or other type of silence is sad silence, when you can't find the right words to say, or someone leaves you speechless to their secret action, and you're just not sure what to do, as you've known this person since the beginning of a long journey, and don't want to leave them deep inside.

But that last part of Sam's silent sadness only happened once, any other time it wasn't even thought of.

Now this thought found Sam lying down on the top bunk of a train bed, thinking about everything that had happened the last few days, as if he hadn't even been able to take it all in, piece by piece. Actually the reason he was even on a train right now was due to him and Guy finally finishing their plan for another fun and possibly life threatening adventure…! To find his mother…

Sam wasn't as thrilled as it seemed he was in reality, he didn't know how his mother would react to seeing him again! Would she embrace him with tearful eyes, explaining to the orphan why he was left behind in the first place. Or, would his worst nightmares of his mother giving him up because she didn’t want him, become something more than a figment of his mind. 

But that wasn’t the only thing, there was another fear that plagued his mind while he sat on the top bunk. Everyone he had met in the past who ran along with him to a deal they had no idea about, each one of those people finding out, and leaving him. Again and again and again to the point where if Sam met anyone, he would do close to anything in his power to keep them close. He didn’t want people to leave, like his mother, he never wanted to experience that type of pain again. Though it seemed impossible for Sam I-Am to escape. It was the ending to every friendship he managed to keep for more than a day.

At this point, he expected Guy to abandon him later. I mean, the man does have Michelle and EB, what would he need him for? He was hyper, and annoying, something he knew Guy wouldn’t want in his life. He was quiet and respectful! It just won’t work out. Sam will just have to wait for that day. And hope for it to never arrive.

Come on stop thinking about that! These thoughts were clogging his mind to the point that he was unable to think of anything else! Maybe a walk around a few of the train carts would help him calm down...I mean no one else was with him or had the interest of talking, he’d have to find entertainment himself! 

Sam jumped down with a grunt, he didn’t even know how long he had been just lying around, he didn’t keep count of the minutes. Soon moving his legs Sam exited the room, managing to put a smile on his face as he usually has, and walked around the train. Pass the bar chart and through that quiet chart, where he saw Guy and Michelle and what he could only assume could be a date, so he decided not to bother them. 

A few carts later and he found one he never saw before, and he wondered how this cart could even be on a TRAIN. It was called ‘The Mirror Cart’, he never saw this cart before on any trains he had been on before, but he was curious, what could this cart be?

Sam’s hand lifted and moved itself towards the door knob, but Sam hesitated, was he even allowed here…?- actually why would he care?! He’s done lots of things he should be allowed to do before, what harm could entering a room cause?

The knob turned, and Sam was welcomed in a room made of mirrors. It’s not as if the walls of the room had mirrors, the whole ROOM WAS A MIRROR. From the floors to the ceiling, all Sam could see was himself.

“Well...this is interesting…!” Sam slowly walked around the room, looking down and up at his reflection stuck in the glass. Soon he found himself well...staring at himself with a smile! This did surely get his mind off of everything.

“This room is surprisingly...calming.” Sam sighed, before seconds later it felt as if he had just experienced a hallucination.

‘Are you sure?’ a voice said, it was blurry and echoed, as if there was something muffling their speech, making his words unclear.

“...W-who was that…?” Sam asked the room, staring right into the mirror this time, noticing how his reflection was completely still, smiling, not a sign of fear in his face…

‘Are you really sure you’d be safe here? You’re not safe ANYWHERE! Well without Guy by your side...like he’ll stick around for long anyways.’ The voice laughed a muffled laugh. It seemed as sams reflection had a mind of its own, leaving the man to stare blankly at his reflection as he backed away from the mirror.

“W..what..? No! What are you talking about?!” Sam shouted at the mirror, like it cared what he thought, he just laughed again.

‘Oh Sam...you keep lying to yourself! You say stupid things like “gUy WiLl AlWaYs sTicK aRouNd!!11!!” Even though you KNOW HE WILL LEAVE YOU LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!’ The reflection shouted as his words stabbed into his heart, a long grin growing onto his doublegangers face.

“B-but...Guy would never!-” Sam was stopped by a sudden slap across the face, caused by his own hand.

‘SHUT UP! You don’t know ANYTHING. I’m the side of your mind that knows the truth, knows everyone will leave you! Your mother? Like she’d love you, I bet she doesn’t even remember you! And your poor, lovely, Guy!1!- Just face it, he doesn’t love you and never will. He’s perfectly happy with Michelle, does it look like he needs you? Tell me…’

“...N-no…” Sam broke down onto the ground, covering his eyes tightly as he shook, the reflection having to respond to the same actions as him.

‘SEE?! Look at you, FINALLY accepting the truth. You will never have FRIENDS. You will never have a FAMILY. And you will never have your happiness…’ he ended before waiting for a response. 

“...I just...I-I can’t a..accept that...I never will!” Sam wailed through his tears.

‘You already have, Sam. How dumb do you have to be?’ the Mirror scoffed, standing up only to tower above the still sobbing Sam.

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU’RE JUST A MIRROR!” Sam broke out, standing back up angrily to face his reflection, who didn’t look impressed.

‘What do you mean…? I’m you, your me...you’re just saying all of this to-’

“Yourself…” Sam faced the mirror again, his reflection was back to normal, but he wasn’t. Now just worse than he was before.

A sniff came, before another flood of tears ran down his face, causing him to fall to his knees, hugging himself tightly as he sniffed and sobbed.

CREAKKKKK….

The sound of the door being opened again could be heard, then a voice.

‘Sam? Where are you for God-’ Guy stopped dead in his tracks. He had found Sam. 

Just not how he expected he would.


	2. Chapter 2

A small gasp could be heard coming from Sam's mouth, the creature responding to the sudden appearance of Guy by wiping his tears, putting on a smile, and jumping up to face him.

"Heya Guy! Were you looking for me?" Sam asked as if he didn't know that Guy had asked where the hell he was to himself merely seconds ago.

Guy's mouth opened slightly, before it closed itself unable to speak any words, he'd need to proceed with caution.

The Knox knew Sam well, well enough to know that the bug-cat-like creature was good at hiding his negative emotions, such as sadness. Guy was sure he learnt how to do this by him being so happy all the time, so it's almost as if Guy couldn't trust Sam's emotions. 

He could tell Sam has been crying. His eyes were red and his cheeks a puffy red, he could even see where each year had gone down Sam's fur thanks to the wet marks on his white coat.

"Sam...what happened, are you ok?" Guy asked him. With a serious, yet worried tone. As usual when he sees something wrong with Sam.

"PFFT- WHAT? N-Nooooo!" Sam lied under his tongue, still managing to hold his smile up strong. Before another voice came into the room.

'No, you are not ok, why can't you just tell him that? Are you SCARED of what he'll think?!' The mirror spoke again. Sam's reflection stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Sam.

"NO! I am fine, PERFECTLY fine! You just need to stop telling your lies!" Sam shouted back at it, completely forgetting Guy was still in the room to see all of this.

'Listen to yourself for once! Accept everything will turn out badly like it always does... accept that you feel sad.' The reflection spoke softer than before.

“I do NOT feel sad. I feel perfectly fine as always! I...I just need you to stop talking to me.-” Sam replied with a small sigh of frustration exiting his lips, soon being startled once Guy spoke again.

“Did...did your reflection just talk...?! How-” Guy was as confused as ever as he looked into the mirror, seeing Sam’s reflection looking at him with an annoyed face, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at Guy.

“UMMMMM- No…? Hehe…” A weird smile showed up on Sam’s face, a nervous one. This reflection could, and Sam was sure he WOULD. Tell Guy everything that happened, including his feelings towards Guy...which aren’t just murtal. “How about we just get out of this room huh? We probably shouldn’t be in here anyways! WE don’t want to get in trouble, Don’t we?” the smile looked even weirder now as Sam pushes Guy out, only for the mirror to say one last thing.

‘He’ll never feel the same way, keep that in mind~’ It smiled with a laugh, before it surely went hopefully to never come back. Sam’s nervous smile was gone, instead replaced with a frown, a visible frown, which worried Guy as sam walked back into the previous cart he was in.

Looking outside, Sam noticed it was already dark out. Perfect! A way to escape Guy from asking any questions and go back to their room to sob by themselves under the covers in the top bunk! ...Ok well that doesn’t sound so good, but it’s better than having to tell guy what happened, Sam thought.

“Oh well would you look at the time outside! I’m feeling preeeettttyyy tirrreeeddd…-” Sam faked a yawn and stretches, which Guy could obviously see so, but just sighed at it. “I’ll be in our room trying to get some shut eye! I’ll see you tomorrow best buddy-” Sam continued and started to walk, before Guy softly grabbed him by the shoulder, causing him to turn around and face his buddy.

“Sam, tell me what's wrong and what happened in that room, it’s obvious that you’re not ok…” Guy asked Sam with his serious face on, causing Sam to look down and sigh.

Now with both of them in their rooms on the train, it was time for Sam to explain.

“I...I don’t really know how to start...but I might as well from the start. Sam sat on the top bunk, looking down at Guy as he sat on the ground bed opposite Sam.

“I didn’t have much to do and, wasn’t thinking about the nicest of thoughts...you were with Michelle! So I didn’t want to go bother you since I know that you want to spend time with her. So I looked around the train till I found it. The Mirror Cart.”

“And that cart...It was as if I was talking to myself, which I was. It was just uh...to much hearing myself say everything that I didn’t want to think about...and that’s when you found me.”

“What was it you were thinking about Sam…” The Knox asked staring at his friend with concerned eyes.

Sam’s eyes directed him towards the wall, this was silly, all the worries he had were just silly! Guy couldn’t possibly want to hear them...but It would feel nice to tell someone…

“Welll...haha..it’s all a bit silly! But...I fear you’ll leave me again one day. Everyone I’ve met, during my cons, or not, have all left me. Some more quietly than others. They never cared, and I always wondered if it was me. But yeah of course it is. But you are different! Even after you found out about my well uh...cons. YOU stuck around…! And I’m scared you’ll leave...I mean you do have Michelle and EB. What do you need me for..?” Sam looked down at his knees, before slamming his head into them and hugging himself.

Guy sighed, he understood but why would he ever leave just because he had other people now?! If it wasn’t because of Sam, he’d still be a lonely, grumpy, lowlife…  
“Sam listen, I’ll NEVER leave you. If I never met you, I wouldn’t even know who Michelle and EB were. You brought us all together, do you really think we’d ever leave you?” Guy smiled softly as he stood up and managed to get himself onto the top bunk, bringing Sam in for an unexpected hug.

A light blush was spread across Sam’s face, the cat-bug-thing not expecting the sudden hug, especially from Guy! But, it was 100% welcomed by him, with the creature slowly hugging him back.

“Well uh...there’s another thing as well...It’s about my mother” Sam hugged tighter, Guy softly patting his back.

“Go on, what is it?”

“What if she doesn’t like me Guy...what if she left me behind because there wasn’t a reason, but just because she didn’t want me?” Sam said, his eyes teary as he was about to cry.

“I’m sure she has a reason Sam...everything has a reason.” Guy smiled softly at sam, using a hand to wipe those tears, causing Sam to smile in response.

“Thank you Guy…” the creature said once last time, before the two of them kept their hug strong, till they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! I'm sorry if you guys wanted more, but I should hopefully be making more GEAH fanfics soon, one will be based on a reverse AU I've been working on, so look forward to that. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully be making a chapter 2 if I can get myself to do it, so be looking forward to that! Thank you for reading!


End file.
